


Let It Snow

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wants them to go out but Spike has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Let It Snow  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers/Spike  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 510  
>  **Summary:** Buffy wants them to go out but Spike has a better idea.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'let it snow' for Festive Prompt Cards at nekid_spike

Buffy opened her eyes to the sight of overcast skies peeking through the gap in the curtain she’d failed to shut properly the night before. It was a good thing the sun wasn’t shining or the two vampires wouldn’t be happy. But in her defense wrapped in their arms last night the last thing on her mind had been the sun.

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth as she raised her head. It was cloudy enough for rain. God, she hoped not. She was so tired of it raining almost constantly. But then again the sky had looked like it did now that one time years ago when it had snowed. Her heart began to race. Could it really be?

There was nothing for it; she would have to get out of bed if she wanted to know for sure. As Buffy eased quietly out of bed she tried not to wake the two men lying on either side of her.

She tiptoed to the window and gently pulled the curtains further apart. Her mouth fell open in shock. The windows were frosted over and at least four inches of snow lay on the ground with more falling from the sky at a slightly alarming rate.

All thoughts of being quiet ran right out of her mind and she squealed with happiness. 

At the loud noise Angel sat straight up in bed. “What’s the matter, Buffy?”

Another squeal of girlish delight escaped Buffy as she stepped aside and pointed out the window. “Look, Angel. It’s snowing.”

The look in her eyes transported him back to the same memory of walking with her down a snow-covered street. It was one of the happiest memories of his very long existence. With a smile on his face he crawled out of bed and stood in front of her. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

Tears of happiness filled her eyes. “I love you, too.”

From the bed a British and very annoyed voice grouched, “What’s this then?”

But not even Spike’s normal morning grouchiness would spoil her happiness. Once more Buffy pointed to the outside. “Look, Spike. It’s snowing!”

Spike sat up, his eyes widened as he got a good look at Buffy and Angel standing in front of the window completely naked. “Why don’t you forget it about all that and come back to bed?” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively as he patted the spot on the bed in front of him.

“But Spike, it’s snowing.” Buffy repeated with a pout. “This is the only time you two can go out in broad daylight. Don’t you want to?”

Spike and Angel shared a look before they both slowly shook their heads. “Let it snow, Buffy. The only thing we want to do is be with you.” 

At his words and the memory of the night before a delicious tingle began to run through her body and with a laugh of pure joy Buffy grabbed Angel’s hand and ran back to the bed.  



End file.
